lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurogane Kagoshima
Kurogane Kagoshima is a resident of the Haumea Kingdom before it was invaded and taken over by the Britannia Kingdom and its people. The first war that took place took the lives of both of his parents, thus began his hatred towards Britannians. However, he was later unofficially adopted by Britannian Empress Marie La Flourite whom she dubbed as her son and cared for him as he were own own despite the complaints of servants and nobles. It was here he'd met her family and became friends with her son Fai La Britannia even though he found him to be an annoying brat. Initally, he intended to take his revenge and kill Emperor Charles but never did so. Instead letting go of his anger and was fine with the life he had until he decided to leave it to find his own path but not without promising Fai that he would return. He did return when the second war broke out thanks to Zero and the Black Knights fighting against the Britannians but Kurogane took no part in the fight, that included refusing to become Fai's knight when he'd been asked. He along with Fai, Mokona, Anne and Tami (Prima) left Britannia sooner rather than waiting until the war ended. They took up residence on Earth in Tokyo, Japan where he and Fai opened up a now popular restaurant known as the Cats Eye Cafe. Personality Kurogane is serious and extremely perceptive, being able to quickly discern the fighting abilities of his opponents by simply just observing them closely. This is how he was able to figure out Prince Fai’s true nature as well as his fighting capabilities that he often tried to hide from others. Having been trained at an early age how to fight and wield a sword, he is wiser than he appears to most who find him to be nothing more than an arrogant man with a sword. He is an excellent swordsman, despite what others may think along with being a perceptive fighter. He takes fighting and training very seriously and becomes easily annoyed when others do not. He enjoys a good day’s hard work and loves challenges, even if he knows he may lose. He’s the type of person that takes charge; thinking of strategic ways to outsmart his enemies, for it is something he’d had to do for many years living within the Britannia Kingdom around a bunch of racist Britannians. Though he is Haumean, he isn’t as quick to be judgmental as others considering that he’d been able to trust Marie (Fai’s mother) as well as Fai with his very life and was willing to protect them. Kurogane’s proven to be an excellent swordsman and will only use his sword against those who challenge him or threaten those he cares about. As a little extra, he does possess inhuman strength enough that he can be able to lift and toss his opponents as far as he can. However, this doesn’t mean he can lift cars and buildings but he is strong enough to lift someone that is twice his size. Along with that, he possesses a few ninjutsu abilities. Mostly for making a quick getaway but that’s about it. Kurogane does drink but has a strong tolerance towards alcohol and therefore does not become easily drunk like many do that have never drank anything before or have drank but don’t do it as often. Kurogane is someone who takes things more seriously than he should and has a tendency to not know how to try and have some fun as well as lighten up. As such, it is hard for others to get close to him and get to know him because he’s always wearing such a scowling and angry demeanor. He doesn’t take too well to laziness, a lot of the times scolding Tami when she doesn’t do what he says when he says it, be it to clean or help with something or being lazy about training. While he doesn’t mind teaching others, he will not condone slacking off. In fact, he detests it, which is probably why he doesn’t have any students to teach. Kurogane doesn’t care too much for hanging around people who drink all the time. He sees no point in it, finding people who drown their sorrows in alcohol to be idiots that need to get over their problems by actually doing something about it instead of drinking and whining. Overall, Kurogane doesn’t really care to much for sweets, examples of this is when Fai would try and give him candy when they were younger and he wouldn’t eat it, saying that it was too sweet for his blood. He also hates being teased, feeling that he’s being mocked and ends up throwing a fit. This mostly happens with Fai and Mokona call him anything besides his own name. Though since he and Fai are together, he has accepted being addressed affectionately as Kuro-Koi and Mokona addresses him as Kuro-Daddy, acknowledging him as her father. Appearance Kurogane is 6’6” with short black spiky hair (resembling his father in more ways than one), with crimson red eyes. He has a very well kept appearance, despite having wandered for majority of his life. He’s has a muscular build, but not to the point he has mass amounts of overbearing bulging muscles and weighting only 162lbs total. He has a broad chin, clean of all scars and marks, the same with his body as well considering he stays in excellent shape and prefers to maintain a flat, chiseled stomach. As for Kurogane’s apparel, most of it is always dark. Majority of the time he wears an all over black warrior outfit with the color red splashed on different parts of the outfit itself. It consists of a no-sleeved black and red top with black pants, and black and red boots on his feet. He has grown accustomed to not wearing this all the time and wears more casual attire such as regular shirts with jeans and tennis shoes. Many people wear such styles and others on Earth, which is something that he has to get used to. History Kurogane Kagoshima grew up as a resident of the Hi’ika Castle that dwelled within the kingdom of Haumea to parents Kuroudo and Kalie Kagoshima. His father was the lord of the province and a great warrior whose job was to protect Hi’ika and its people. His mother was a miko who also protected the land with a magical barrier called a kekkai that prevented demons and other unwanted beings threatening to harm their peaceful home from entering. Kurogane was an energetic and outgoing child who never wanted to disappoint his mother and wanted to be just like his father. Under his supervision, Kurogane was trained in the use of the katana and also learned his father's special technique, Hama Ryū-ō Jin, which later on became his trademark. His ambition was to become stronger, not for the sake of being strong, but so he could use his strength to protect the people and his parents. When Kurogane became a teenager, trouble began. His mother had tuberculosis and would often collapse, coughing up blood, and Kurogane would strain himself to make sure she felt comfortable. His father was also away most of the time to fight against enemies that had begun to invade. And it this case, the enemy was the soldiers from the Britannian Military attacking, trying to take over the entire Haumean Kingdom forcefully but slowly. Finally, one day, Kurogane came home to find his father seriously injured and his katana in shards. Seeing that he needed more power, Kuroudo decided to take the katana Ginryū (silver dragon), their family heirloom, to fight to keep Britannia from completely invading their home along with killing and terrorizing the people that lived within the castle. With Kalie’s blessing, his Kuroudo left to fight, leaving Kurogane to protect his mother at home and told him that he should always use his strength to protect the ones he loves. Right after he left, Kalie collapsed again. Even though she was in a critical condition, she insisted that she be taken to the prayer room to pray for success against the Britannians. Moments later, Kurogane found Kalie in the room, impaled by a large sword with a peculiar bat-like carving for its hilt that had suddenly appeared out of a void and disappeared before Kurogane could react. Despite his efforts, he could not stem the blood flow and she died. At the moment of her death, the kekkai broke and the Britannian forces were able to completely come in at full force. One of the soldiers approached Kurogane carrying his father's severed arm, the hand still carrying Ginryū in its death-grip. The soldier mocked the boy’s father for being a weakling and that he should bow down to his new superiors because the entire kingdom was now going to be renamed Britannia and every Haumean citizen were now nothing but worthless and powerless Eleven (those who had powers were stolen and given to the Britannian citizens). The soldier boldly removed the katana from the severed arm to claim it as his own and use it to kill Kuroudo’s only son. Kurogane's resolve broke and, in fierce rage, he overpowered the man, taking his father’s sword back and killed him. Hours later, the war had ended and the Emperor of Britannia and his army had completely taken over Haumea along with the Hi’ika and Namaka Castles right along with it. A few people that lived in the Hi’ika Castle found Kurogane still in the ruins of his home. One of them tried to approach Kurogane, who was currently still took shocked to fully comprehend all that had happened and was carrying his mother’s body, had attempted to attack them. One out of the group that had managed to avoid having their powers taking away from them realized that Kurogane had lost his sanity and would do more harm than good when he killed his own people with ease. It was a young woman that used his magic to subdue him when he made an attempt to attack her next, knelt beside him and whispered, "Let's let your mother sleep, shall we?" as she closed the dead miko's eyes. At those simple words, she managed to snap him out of his madness. Realization swept over him and he broke down in tears, and finally, exhausted, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he found himself cleaned and his hands in bandages. Beside him was the same woman, carrying Ginryū in her lap, whilst letting him know that he was in an underground refuge for Haumeans trying to fight in order to take their home back from the Emperor. She introduced herself to him as Tomoyo Shirasagi. She was the one of many resistance groups that had secretly formed. He told him that she was the one who saved him from himself and asked if he would like to join up with her and the small group that she had. Kurogane immediately accepted. For the images of his father’s arm and his mother being killed right before his eyes would still haunt him for the rest of his life. He wanted to train with the strongest of the people that she had in order to get stronger himself. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t take out the one behind this entire mess. That one being Emperor Charles zi Britannia of the new Britannia Kingdom. He wanted to be the one to take that man down with his own hands for the murder of both of his parents. From that point on, he’d grown up on the streets, despising the Britannians as much as the other Haumeans did and fought against Britannian Military whether it was in head on combat or Knightmare combat, he would fight and defeat them. Though he was mostly better at hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting than piloting a Knightmare frame. Kurogane was seventeen when everyone in his resistance group was eventually killed. Their lives so easily taken from them as their hideout was finally discovered, prompting the Military to search out any hidden resistance group and exterminate them all. Kurogane managed to survive but just barely. From that point on, he’d just wandered, finding himself ending up in Area 11 with an injured arm, for he’d gotten himself shot and was in serious need of medical attention. Had it not been for Empress Marie La Britannia on an outing with her children taking pity on him, he probably would’ve eventually died from an infection starting in his arm. Marie had taken him in, despite the nays from the other Empresses and their children but ignored them and ordered that Kurogane immediately be treated for any injuries. Kurogane, who still hated Britannians, was wondering why this woman was helping and being so kind to him instead of killing him like all the others tried to. He’d also taken into account that she’d had children, one of them in particular named Fai was the first face he’d woken up to who greeted him with a wide goofy smile and hyper demeanor. Of course he instantly disliked him and his entire family because the Emperor was responsible for the death of his parents. He was conflicted with his decision to go through with trying to murder Charles, making the man suffer the way he suffered because one of his many ones was the only one that was nice to him. In fact, she’d dubbed him as another one of her children, often scolding him anytime she saw him yelling at Fai who was trying to be nice to him, receiving punches to the back of the head for being an undisciplined child. Eventually, he’d began warming up to Fai and his mother, not so much Anne and Yui who were just irritatingly being mean on purpose just to gain some attention onto them. Though he’d warmed up to Fai, he’d always hated it when he called him strange nicknames other than his own name. Since he was being allowed to live in the palace thanks to Marie, instead of pursing his desire to kill Charles, he decided to focus on training to get stronger instead. He was glad that he would be able to do it in an environment that wouldn’t get him killed. He’d occasionally train Fai who’d ask if he could spar with him, and he’d never take the sparring seriously, thus enraging Kurogane and he ends up chasing him all around the palace. Over time, the both of them became friends, looking out for one another until Fai had decided to ask him one day out of the blue was he only staying there to kill his father or was he staying because he wanted to stay? He had the option to leave if he wanted to, even though it would be dangerous considering he wouldn’t survive for however long he was out there on his own. For awhile, Kurogane was unable to answer the young prince but eventually told him the truth that he wanted to, because he was the reason his parents had been killed but he’d decided to go through with it anymore. He figured Fai would become mad at him for his answer but was surprised when the latter had hugged him and told him that he was happy for that, because he didn’t want to see the only friend he’d been able to make leave him. Though Kurogane after two years of living with them decided on leaving, feeling that it was time for him to depart and find his own path. While he’d never admit it to anyone or to Fai, he didn’t want to leave and would miss living in such a comfortable place even if it were with the Royal Family. He’d learned to let go of his hatred for Britannians, seeing that not ALL of them are bad people, just some of them. Fai didn’t want him to leave and caught up with Kurogane, pleading for him not to go. He told him that he had to but he promised that he would return one day. Just to wait for him because he didn’t know how long he’d be gone. And if given a chance, he will try and write to him, letting him know that he is in fact still alive. With that, he hugged Fai and departed. Over the course of the five years, Kurogane wandered and traveled around the entire kingdom of Britannia. Sometimes he’d travel with companions, training them or training under them. He’d learned not only some new fighting and sword techniques but some ninjutsu techniques as well. Nothing big. Mostly cloning to confuse his enemies anytime he was attacked or disappearing acts to avoid being attacked by an entire army of Britannian soldiers. Plot Eventually, Kurogane did return to the palace during the time in which the Black Knights had waged war against Britannia and its Empire. Kurogane had decided not to get involved with the war, but instead fulfill his promise in returning to Fai, just like he said he would. Of course, when he did return, Fai was in the middle of trying to get over being sick from the flu. Once he had, he’d informed Kurogane that once the war was over, he was planning on leaving the kingdom for good to live on Earth, feeling that it was time to start some place new. And he’d already decided on Tokyo since he’d also had a promise of his own to keep, giving Mokona and Tami the peaceful life that they deserved. He’d also asked of Kurogane to become his Knight for which he’d declined, telling him that he knows good and well he wants no part of the war. He’d given up on fighting senselessly and instead fights to protect others, only killing if necessary. Fai knew that, that’s why he wanted him to be his Knight but he doesn’t take the offer. Instead, he just sticks around looking after his long time friend to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid to get himself killed. However, during his time spent there, he’d begun slowly developing feelings for Fai and knew the prince felt the same but had his own way of expressing his feelings. It wasn’t until Anne had said something that set Fai off that made him force the prince to tell him just what the hell was really wrong and stop holding in his emotions all the time. It was more or less Fai was acting out of frustration, getting sick and tired of hearing Anne spout garbage and everyone in the palace trying to think of new ways to either kill each other or innocent people. He told Kurogane this while also telling him to not leave him ever again. He promised him that he wouldn’t and the two of them shared a kiss and made love. From that point on, he told Fai to not hide anything from him again. And he didn’t. Instead, they focused on preparing to leave the kingdom once everything was over. Though Fai did most of the work anyway and Kurogane was just along for the ride but he honestly felt that it was time to go to some place new. Even if it was Earth, a place he’d never traveled to before, but it couldn’t be as bad as the Britannian Kingdom was. The war finally came to an end after two years, though by then, Kurogane, Fai, Tami, a human Mokona and a reformed Anne had all moved to Tokyo and is currently staying in the Hinata Boys Dorm. Kurogane is also appointed as the assistant manager of a new café that he his ‘new family’ have opened up together called the Cat’s Eye Café. He also doesn’t like the idea that Suzaku Kururugi will be staying in the same dorm room as the girls, feeling that it is quite inappropriate. Then again, that’s just him being overprotective. He has no problem with Suzaku personally, just the fact that a male living in the same room with three girls will eventually cause problems. Of course, he’s putting up with it since it was Fai who offered to help the boy by letting him stay with them until he got up on his feet. So, Kurogane understood that since he is trying to get adjusted in a new world himself. This … is not going to be easy. Relationships Fai Flourite Fai was Kurogane's childhood friend who he disliked upon initial meeting because his father was responsible for the death of his parents. He was taken into the palace by Empress Marie who'd found him in the ghettos of Area 11 with an injured arm. It was Fai who befriended him, knowing that Haumeans weren't bad people that his family were making them out to be and treated Kurogane as a close friend despite him getting on the latter's nerves from time to time. Because of Fai's kindness. Kurogane decided not to go through with the idea of killing Charles but instead focusing on training to get stronger and would spar sometimes with Fai. After admitting to Fai (though he was asked), that he had intended to kill his father originally but decided against doing so because he wanted to stay at the palace and didn't feel as if he was forced to do so, Kurogane thought that the young prince would've been mad at him for telling the truth, but was surprised that he was hugged instead of yelled at. This is because Fai was glad that Kurogane had changed his mind in killing his father because he didn't want to lose the only friend he'd been able to make. He stayed at the palace for two years before deciding to leave, despite Fai's please for him not to go and wanted him to stay. Kurogane made a promise to Fai that he would come back and write when he had the chance to but wait for him. This hinting that there was a chance at an earlier age that Kurogane might've had feelings for Fai but was confused on them. When Kurogane returned to Fai after about six or seven years of being a wanderer, which surprised Fai but at the same time he was glad to have his friend back. Kurogane's return allowed Fai to be true to his own feelings and not be ashamed of how he felt and eventually, Kurogane and Fai pursued a relationship with one another. They left Britannia before the war ended, taking with them Tami, Mokona and Anne to build a new life together in Tokyo, Japan. Marie Flourite Marie is the former Empress of the Britannia Empire and the current ruler of the revived Valeria Kingdom. She took in Kurogane when he was younger because she took pity on the fact that he was injured. Over time, she began to think of him as one of her own children though she never legally adopted him and as such, he remained a guest and a friend to her son Fai while he lived in the Britannian Main Palace. She wasn't like any mother's he'd ever known but Kurogane did take a liking to her and began to see her as his mother. And because she is an important figure, he shows her the proper respect ... sometimes. Mokona Modoki Mokona, though originally a magical rabbit is now a human magical girl and Kurogane's adopted daughter. Kurogane cares deeply about Mokona, however there are times when he scolds her, especially when she starts annoying him, though it is unintentionally as it is just Mokona's way of showing that she cares a lot about Kurogane just as much as Fai does. Tami Kanon Tami was the girl that Fai had taken into the palace when she was discovered to be hurt and unconscious in Area 11. She was given the name Prima by Yui and because of his perverted nature and oftentimes harassing her as well as other men, she came to detest and distrust men. It'd taken her awhile to trust Fai since he never did anything that would cause harm to her. After the war, she became Kurogane's adopted daughter, however the two of them aren't as close, don't get along and hardly ever see eye to eye on things. He's hard on Tami because she's the oldest and because she doesn't pull punches when it comes to speaking her mind. At the very least, he is overprotective of her as well, showing that Kurogane does care about her and her well-being. Anne Flourite Kurogane's quite indifferent about Anne because of her previous personality where she acted very much like a spoiled brat who wasn't grateful for anything. While she is quite different from how she used to act, he asks of her to keep an eye on Tami and Mokona, keep them out of trouble since she is their aunt and is most obliged to do so. Kurogane Gallery kurogane_kagoshima.png Kuroganeavi.jpg kuroganekagoshima.jpg|Kurogane in civillian clothes Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat : During his travels, Kurogane became one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants. His mastery of the Hakuda fighting style is so great that he's been known to use it extensively in addition to his sword. He's been able to take down at least nearly forty people using only Hakuda. He's used other techniques involving this style like effectively throwing and flipping his opponents upside down and another technique that involves a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this particular move, he's been known to successfully crack bones and ribs if he hits the right pressure points of the body to do so. Swordsmanship Skills : Kurogane isn't always seen carrying his sword on him when in public but when he does have it on him and it is usually when he's training or fighting, he performs incredibly strong and skillful moves with his sword that allow him to cut through rock, metal and other various things. It is rare when he uses his sword to kill and that is only if he has to but other than that, he can perform non-dangerous but still painful moves that do not kill with the sword such as slashing moves that basically uses the force of wind that send crescent shaped slashes at his opponents to knock them off their feet and despite the size of Kurogane's sword, he's able to wield it with no trouble at all and doesn't like it when someone tries to mock his skills as a swordsman. Enhanced Strength & Endurance : Kurogane is quite strong as he's been known to be able to carry at least over three people (possibly more) at the same time and can easily catch a direct punch from even the strongest of warriors and throw them simultaneously at least several feet away. He's able to injure his opponents with various unarmed moves. His training over the years proves that just one concentrated blow from him is highly destructive and can destroy an entire area. Kurogane's endurance is also excellent, considering he's always training and shown to be a resilient warrior. He can be out of breath from prolonged running and sustaining fracture blows and still be able to fight effectively without showing signs of weakening. In fact, it just increases the thrill of the battle for him even more. He's also been known to punch Fai many times when he gets on his nerves but not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to knock some sense into him, especially when he knows he's about to do something stupid. Ninjutsu Techniques : Kurogane is highly skilled in using the 'Flash-Step' technique, which is a high speed movement ability. He's mastered this ability to such an extent that he can appear in several places at once and wipe out a an entire group of people in a mere matter of seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in a blink of an eye while remaining undetected to surprise his opponents. Trivia *Kurogane's character design was based off of Kurogane from the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles series. *Kurogane's close relationship with Fai doesn't change, however, he does becomes romantically involved with Fai. *Kurogane originally displayed hatred for Britannians because of his parents' death. However, after being around Fai and his mother Marie, he came to see that not all Britannians were out to harm others. *When he was younger, he had intended to make an attempt to kill former Emperor Charles but decided not to because of his friendship with Fai. *Kurogane and Fai have two biological children together in the future two boys they name Kai and Daniel. Also See *Kai Nagisa *Fai Flourite *Tami Kanon *Daniel Nagisa *Anne Flourite *Marie Flourite *Mokona Modoki